The Maroon Buccaneers
by Blinkwithcaution
Summary: This story follows two OCs Blink and Taaze, as they travel to find the missing straw hats, solve mysteries, and get revenge on the marines. R&R. *warning* some gore.


_Guess who is alive and well? Me! Sorry i haven't updated my other stories in a while. Do not think i abandoned then because I did not. Any who I co-wrote this with a friend of mine over the weekend I hope you enjoy :D Just to clear this up. The oc's are the main characters, but they are not op or anything like that. This fic is also not a "I'm going to put my self in Onepiece and be awesome and bash every character" story. This just popped into my head and i hope you enjoy. If you read this far you have my thanks._

* * *

Prologue

They say after the infamous Monkey D. Luffy found the One Piece him and his crew vanished without leaving a single trace. But before him and his crew disappeared they left a map. That is where our story begins.

* * *

Chapter I: The begining

* * *

My name is Soi Taaze. I was having a pretty bad day before I lost the map to East Blue during a storm. First, the rations. They blew off as soon as I

threw my raft down into the water from the cliff. Why did I throw it? I was pressed for time at that specific moment; you see I'm not the most liked

person in my village... I procure things for valuable information. You may be thinking, 'Ok... so why does this crazy guy steal things for information...',

but it's more than that. You see, I plan to make my way to the East Blue to meet up with my long-lost half-brother, Yon M. Blink. I hadn't seen him

since... well, child-birth. We were found with one women who refused to tell anyone how she had gotten hold of the two healthy looking babies... as a

result they separated us at birth and no one knew what happened to the mysterious 'Yon M. Blink', up until about a week ago when word had been

sent across to my camps leader. The list was detailed, especially with the names of pirates and castaways. Yon M. Blink was among them. I didn't know

how, or why, but I knew one thing: Yon M. Blink, my half-brother, was being delivered to the East Blue's security jail, for reasons unknown. I didn't know

why, and I didn't care,but I was going to find and get him out of there, and hopefully am served with a joyful reunion. I could only hope he shared the

same mindset as me:to pass the Grand Line and become one of the most powerful pirate crews to ever roam the four blues... of course, asides from

the legendary and infamous Monkey D. Luffy who hadn't been seen in a decade. His whereabouts were still currently unknown. Honestly, as many of

the amazing stories I'd heard about them, not even one fazed me. I was going to meet him and win his respect, that is, if he was still alive and roaming

the seas.

* * *

Blink enters

* * *

Journal entry 14:

I cannot remember how long it has been since I last saw the sun. They found me locked me up in a boat for only God knows how long it has been. I

can't feel my arms - they fell limp and nonexistent. They man next to me has a lost eye that fell out when they where torturing him the other day. I

can't bear to even open my eyes for the world around me is nothing but pain... I cannot even keep my eyes open for another second as I felt the

darkness envelope.

...ing

me.

...

End of Journal Entry 14 -

"Get the prisoners on deck! The Vice Admiral wants to see them!" A soldier yelled to the Prison hold guards, hardened by years of experience.

"We understand, Marty! You don't have to yell! I can hear you just fine!" One of them snarled back in reply.

He turned and faced us... "Now which one of you should I bring up first?" He took a knife and placed it between the men with one eye's temple and

started humming as he moved the knife from one head to the next. The tune was sadistic yet catchy and in my out of mind state I could only make out

a few words now and then. "Knife goes through..." and "if he doesn't..." That's all I could remember as I felt the cold blade rest against my temple.

Slowly I started to feel pain and something wet on my nose. The substance seemed to flow the more pain I felt, until it pierced through the first layers

of skin, barely touching my skull. Then the pain stopped as the blade was removed, and it felt almost numb.

"OLAF WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" The captain of the ship yelled at the guard, his face purple with anger.

"Um, I, you see..." he searched for words to explain his raucous behavior.

"Olaf, you madman! These prisoners are supposed to be healthy for Vegapunk... I TOLD YOU THAT!" As the two ranted, I looked to my left and saw the

other prisoners...dead. I looked to my right. Blood covered each body from series of holes in their head that I could only assume were from the blade.

"Hey, you are you alright?" I briefly heard a feminine voice as I felt a soft hand touch my face. I slowly pulled my eyes toward the source of the voice,

but before I could see who it was I drifted into a deep sleep that I thought I well deserved.

* * *

Taaze

* * *

I woke up with an odd sensation. Sun was burning down on my face... and a seagull was staring down at me. It gave me an experimental peck.

Without breathing, I reached for my dagger and sliced its head off with one stroke.

"Looks like we're having dinner tonight!" I growled with satisfaction and threw the draining head overboard... or, over-raft. It didn't matter. I bit into the

bird after pulling off the feathers and studied my location. There were several large islands outlined against the horizon. I immediately recognized the

familiar shape of Red Point Mountain as a large amount of fog dissipated. The sun was rising; it was going to be a warm day.

I stretched and threw the remains off of the raft, leaning back to enjoy the sun against my face. If I'd made it this far, there'd be no reason I couldn't

just drift into the harbor, where'd I hopefully receive a warm welcome. Any member of the Grey Knife Clan was welcome into a small outpost of the Red

Line, where we'd once saved the entire village from being decimated by Zane's Terror crew.

I froze. I'd just noticed a massive dark cloud coming over the far side of the mountain. It was moving, and fast. I had to get on land as soon as

possible. In desperation, lacking an oar, I ripped a board off the raft and began pedaling swiftly towards the harbor. I was easily a mile away, and by

the looks of it, I wouldn't last half hour, especially with this pathetic little board. It was hopeless. I wasn't even going straight - I was drifting to the

right... towards... towards the edge of the calm belt. If you've ever heard stories about the calm belt, you'd know it's not very calm at all. In fact, only

the Marine Corps know of the secret ways in and out. This was terrible. No wind ever assisted boats there as far as anyone knew. Wind was non

existent there. I had no choice, I had to go dive off and swim as far as I could. Then I froze as a thought hit me. What if the storm reached me before I

even swam 100 feet? I was a good swimmer, but the odds of me reaching the land in time were against me.

I had no idea what to do next. The wind was carrying me straight into the calm belt... away from East Blue... and into the Grand Line, away from my half

brother, and into disaster.

* * *

Blink is where?

* * *

I awoke to the sound of people rushing around me as I lay in a twilight zone. I couldn't tell what was real or not as I drifted back into sweet

unconsciousness.

I awoke this time feeling rejuvenated - the pain seemed to have ebbed away. Well, at least not as much pain as I was in before. I looked around to

scan my surroundings. I was in a white room with curtains at my left and right. It almost looked like... a hospital? Wait, that couldn't be right. I was

taken captive, because I was framed for a crime. Then I was tortured by Olaf. Now to end up in a hospital? Somehow that didn't seem quite right. My

thoughts were interrupted by the noise of someone entering the room. As I turned my attention to the curtains, a nurse came through and walked over

to my bed side. "How are you doing?" She asked,

"Fine," I wheezed.

"That doesn't sound too good. Let me go get some medicine for you." she said as she walked away, her tone emotionless. She returned a second later

with a vial of honey colored liquid. She placed the vile on the table next to my bed, and sat down on my mattress. "So how did you end up here?" I was

baffled for a moment; how did she not know? I wheezed back another reply,

"You don't know?" I erupted with a cough that violently shook my lungs and I grasped my chest.

"Are you OK?" she quickly grabbed the vile and opened my mouth, "Now this will only hurt a bit, but it should help your lungs." She poured the solution

down my throat without another second wasted. As the strange substance edged its way down my esophagus, I could feel ice forming in the cracks

and cuts of my organs. After a second my body went numb and then I felt a large deal better. I turned to her and asked, "What was in that?" She

smiled at my question and replied, "Well, I'll answer your question if you answer mine." I sighed, There was no way I was going to be able to avoid this

conversation.

"Where should I start... last week I was happily coming home from medical school when I saw a man throwing rocks at a store…? I went to see what

he was doing, but when I got there, the stranger and I were surrounded by the marines and I was put under arrest." I was interrupted with the sound

of her pouting. I tilted my head and stared at her.

"Sorry" she exclaimed as she waved her hands back and forth. "It's just that's kind of pathetic." (That comment annoyed me...) she continued, "I was

expecting to hear an exciting story about how you were an outlaw and got caught by the marines but not before sustaining life threatening injuries."

She let out a breath looking very disappointed. I continued, now slightly annoyed,

"Anyways... After I was caught, they dragged me to a ship where I was beaten nearly to death several times for over a week before I came here." As

soon as I finished she quickly chimed,

"So that explains it." I ignored my curiosity and asked,

"So I answered your question. Now you answer mine."

She smiled and then shrugged, "I don't know what's in there. If you want to know you will have to wait for your doctor to get back." She got up from

her position and walked out of my small area. But before she was out of ear-range she added, "If you need anything ask for Minami!" She walked

away, he dark curls of hair bobbing up and down.

* * *

Small amount of Taaze

* * *

It had been nearly a half hour since I'd discovered my horrible fate. I was still drifting to the first calm belt. The dark clouds overhead were now stormy.

Thunder resounded from somewhere behind the mountain, followed by a series of lightning strikes. I swallowed. This wasn't going to end well. I

noticed a dark outline at least a couple miles off... But that couldn't be... No... It was a Marines Ship; a four crew battalion. The jagged hull was easily

recognizable. The ship really was massive. They were so far up on the deck they probably won't even see me, camouflaged in the mist and spray of the

ocean. I paused. The ships usually had huge ropes hanging down from the sides so they could climb off if need be. What if I hung on to one of these,

like an invisible castaway? They'd never notice me and I could hitch a ride to Louge Town, an island located in East Blue. It was probably a month's

travel from my current destination. My original plan was to hitch a ride with the village trading ships in the harbor of the outpost I was heading away

from now. I could only hope they were going to avoid the calm belt. It was said the Marines easily passed the calm belt and the grand line through

secret entrances and exits. Sure, it'd be easy for them, but I'd be stuck... at the bottom of the hull. Who knew what creatures lurked in the deep

waters.

I realized my knuckles were white from gripping the paddle board. I threw it off carelessly, knowing it was useless. I instantly regretted this, realizing I

could of used it for crafting a spear to fend away any creatures in the calm belt. I'd have to pry up another board now, leaving even less space on the

raft.

* * *

Blink's part

* * *

I had to sigh. Now I was going to have to wait until this "Doctor" showed up to find out what was in that vile. If I could find out this would help me

excel on my research. I was on my way to becoming an aspiring Doctor before I was captured. I could only hope that the Marines would let me go home

soon. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the sounds of footsteps edging closer towards me. I forced my bruised muscles back into a sitting

position as I awaited my visitor. To my surprise, the man who walked in the room was none other than the man who was hailed as the greatest

scientist in the world. Dr. Vegapunk.

The man smiled as he looked at me, and with a clear and confident voice he said, "Hello, I would like to tell you a very importing thing. The reason why

you are here - you have been chosen through random testing apparatuses as a hero of this age." He plunged his hand out in front of me. "So will you

take this opportunity to better yourself and the world by donating your time and body to science?" He expectantly awaited my hand. I replied, "I am

sorry for your hassle, but I have class to get back to. I would very much appreciate it if you could have the Marines escort me back to my home town,

Vegapunk." I met his eyes and awaited and answer. He sighed and shook his head. "Blink, you have no home to go back to..."

Wait did he just... I quickly retorted, "What are you talking about? What happened, Dr. Vegapunk!?" I was screaming at the top of my lungs - I was

filled with confusion and rage. He frowned and answered me,

"Your Island was found to have been supplying one of the Yonko with Sea Prism stone. I had no control over what Admiral Akainue planned to do. All I

did was save your life. My offer still stands if you so choose to accept it. Of course you could always go back to, well the remains of your island." Though

I was yelling his voice had seemed compassionate and understanding. I decided to turn my anger to the Marines, but not this man. I knew this man

would not lie to me. He had earned his integrity and I knew not to question his words. But why did he pick me? His hand still out, I slowly grasped it

and we shook, a deal made, a deal to hopefully change the world.

Vegapunk released my hand and said as he walked out of my room, "I am going to be sending in various medications to help strengthen you and heal

your wounds. Minami will be your care taker for the next three days. I am very glad to be working with you." He left me in the room alone again but this

time, the room was not silent for the sound of my mourning soul filled the room, as it was interpreted in deep sobs. I lay my head back closed my eyes

and drifted off into a deep slumber.

I awoke from a nightmare filled with the deaths of my friends and family. My body was covered is sweat as I rapidly breathed, trying to forget what I'd

imagined. I couldn't sleep, not after this. So I forced my tiring body to get up. It hurt but I inched my way to the corner of the bed. Gaining mobility, I

dropped to the icy cold floor. A chill flew up my spine and instantly awoke my body, my grogginess fading. From my view-point on the bed, I wouldn't

have been able to tell that there were some small boxes on the floor. I bent down and unraveled the first box. In the box were a flashlight,

transponder snail, some clothes, and a bag of chips. I was thankful for this small package and instantly turned to the last two as eager as a child on

Christmas morning. The next box held some books, the genres ranging from romance to horror. I then stretched my cramped arm and pulled the final

box out. I slowly opened the box to find something that startled me. A hydrangea flower. The symbol of my home island. A rush of different emotion

filled me as I cradled the tiny flower in the palm of my hand. I carefully placed it back in the box, grabbed the flashlight, chips, a random book, and

climbed back into the bed. I opened the cover of the book to read the title: "The Medical Procedures of a anesthesiologist ".

I set myself to the task of learning all the ways to prevent pain, and stumbled upon a picture of the very same vile that I'd been given the other day. I

read about how it was created, who founded it, (and not to my surprise Dr. Vegapunk had created it.), and where the origins of the ingredients where

located. I kept on reading the book, page after page, until I felt my head start to spin. I was passing out. As I did, I heard an alarm go off in my room.

I re-awoke to see a bright light in my face, and the doctors all around me. I couldn't feel my arms or my legs, and I attempted to move but I was pinned

down. I heard a foggy voice yell, "He's gaining consciousness! Get the gas!" Something was pushed on my face, and I inhaled the substance. Once

again, I slipped into unconsciousness.

This time I was awoke by violent shakes from Minami. I turned my head and was greeted with her pale green eyes. I growled in annoyance, "What do

you want?"

She took her hands off of my chest and placed them behind her back. "Dr. Vegapunk needs you to take this medicine, and you can't be asleep for that!"

She chimed, a little too loud for my state of being. My legs felt heavier than usual for some reason. I went to feel my calves but I was stopped. "Now

the Doctor said for you to not touch those." Minami stated in a cheery tone. I went to question her but as I opened my mouth, it was stuffed with some

disgusting gelatin. I couldn't force it out because of the positioning of her hands over my mouth, so all I could do was swallow. As it went down, the

after taste almost killed me and I fell back into my bed, writhing with discomfort. She laughed and attempted to say, "You-y *HA HA* should see your

face right now!" She snorted, "Oh man, the doctor has quite the humor!"

I angrily grabbed her collar and screamed, "What the hell was in that!" But I then instantly regretted what I'd just said, "Actually, I don't want to know

what was in that. Just tell me what it does."

She covered her mouth and held back some giggles as she answered my question. "Well, after you passed out, a few doctors fixed up one of your

lungs. Then they reinforced your shins with metal which connect to your ankle - which in return reinforce your skeletal structure to allow you to fall from

any height and not be damaged." She took a deep breath and continued while I stared at her like a maniac, "Then the gelatin I just gave you helps

your body intertwine with the metal while it heals the internal injuries that you have. It was quite nasty watching them patch up that hole in your

spleen." She said as she made a disgusted face. That was a lot to take in, I thought distantly. As my mind comprehended the new information, the

transponder snail I had gotten in the box started to ring. "Pedeep Pedeep" Minami reached over me and grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Why hello Minami, How are you doing today?" a voice came from the snail.

"Just fine , how are you?" she answered cheerfully.

"I am doing very good, thank you for asking."

"So what do you need?"

"I need you to take Blink to my laboratory so I can explain everything to him."

"Rightyo Doc!" Minami replied, turning her beautiful green eyes towards me, batting her eye lashes prettily.

Their conversation finished and she said, "Well you heard the man, lets go, but first I'm going to get you some crutches." I was thankful someone was

going to answer my questions, and I was sure I wouldn't be disappointed. When Minami came back, she was holding some wooden crutches over her

arms. She handed them to me, making sure not to bump me. I placed them on my lap and slowly inched my way off the bed. When I got to the edge I

pulled the sheet off of my body and attempted to get down but I was stopped. "You can't go see the doctor with that clothing" Minami said with a

frown. I rolled my eyes as she picked up the box of clothes and placed them on the bed. I jumped down after making sure I could support myself with

the crutches. Then I hobbled towards the clothes. I shooed Minami away, but to no avail. She stayed. I sighed and looked in the box. To my surprise, I

saw some of my old clothes I had from my home... As I picked up my favorite shirt I turned to her and asked,

"How did Vegapunk get a hold of these?"

She replied, "After you were chosen, and before your island was destroyed, Vegapunk sent a team of Marines to take some of your belongings." I

smiled and took a pair of jeans.

"Uh.. Minami... Do you mind? I'd like to have some privacy while I change thanks."

She smiled. "Sorry! No can do! Dr. Vegapunk insists I stay with you at all times to make sure you're ok. Remember, I'm a nurse! I have to watch

everything in case something goes wrong. Don't worry, I'll be very vigilant."

I stared at her perplexed. "Ok…?" She snorted with laugher.

* * *

Taaze here

* * *

It had been four hours since I first started drifting off from the set course. The ship loomed over me, its shadow just about to engulf my raft. Luckily I

was port-side of it, and I wasn't going to be crushed by the hull. The ship looked oddly silent - I hadn't seen a single crew member aboard. I yanked one

of the ropes, being careful not to gouge myself on the rusty metal outlining the edge of the ship. Barnacles covered the sides from fifteen feet above

the water, another ridiculously dangerous problem, proving as another omen that I couldn't possibly find my long lost brother without dying.

I grabbed the rope and swung off the raft, climbing up the huge hull. By the time I got to the top, my muscles felt like jelly, and I just wanted to go to

sleep. But I couldn't. I was aboard a Marine's Boat. At least they were on my side... but it was known that the Marine's could be extremely cruel

sometimes, especially since Admiral Akainue became the leader. He was extremely loyal to the Marine Code of Justice, but often displayed cruel

leadership qualities and an attitude for the birds.

I swung over the rail to see a marine standing right next to me, his face grim and unmoving. "Sir!" I sprang up to salute him. "I just -" I froze. Blood

was seeping down from a spike embedded in his forehead. Blood was crusted around the spike, and his eyes were glazed. Bug eyed, I gulped and

stumbled backwards into another dead body. He to, was completely ravaged. Stripped of clothing and weaponry, he made a gruesome site. What had

happened here!?

I let out a short scream of terror and ran to go back to my raft. Instead I came to face to face with a bull. Well, that's what I thought at first, at least. It

was a huge man. Muscles sprouted out from every inch of his body. His head was adorned with a leather ram mask, his red eyes peering out from

beneath the canvas. He was only wearing a leather jock strap. With his bulky hairy chest, and unusually wide head, he made an absolutely terrifying

figure. When he spoke, it sounded like thirty cannons had gone off at once.

"And who might you be?" He boomed. My voice came out tiny and shrill.

"I am Soi Taaze, but my friends call me Taaze." I squeaked.

"Hmm.. are you a castaway?" he scratched his chin and looked at me, frowning. I gulped.

'no'. I said, beginning to think it was dangerous for me to stay here any longer.

"What? Speak up down there, lad!" His voice sounded almost magnified with volume.

"No, I'm not!" I instinctively balled my fists and turned red as I realized how much he was intimidating me.

"You're not, eh? Are you part of our crew?" he stooped down to me and looked me in the eye, "You don't look like much."

"I'm only 18." I stammered.

"Hah! Such a young adventurer! I admire the spirit, lad!" He laughed and slapped me on the back, knocking me down. I sat up, tasting blood on my

lips.

"That hurt." I whined unhelpfully. "Why did you do that?" I snarled. He stared at me for a second, and erupted into an even bigger fit of laughter.

"I remember when I was your age… Eh... seven hundred and something years ago... or something." I swallowed. "Oh. Ha-ha. Hey, I'm going to go

now..." I turned around to leave, hoping I could escape without trouble. Alas, he grabbed my collar, completely stopping me, without straining a muscle.

* * *

Blink training

* * *

I walked behind Minami as she cleared a path for us through the traffic of the morning in the base. I looked around noticing the blue and white patterns

all over the walls and floor, making a mental note that if I ever become an interior designer, to never pick these colors for a house. My train of thought

was stopped when I accidentally bumped into a rather large man who had his white hair slicked back and wore an open vest. He was Vice Admiral

Smoker. I hobbled a step back and said, "Sorry sir" He looked at me and grunted,

"Minami who is this sorry sap?" Minami instantly realizing who I had just met, rushing over to us in a blink of an eye,

"Oh hey Smoker this is one of Dr. Vegapunk's 24." He turned back to me calmly, and in a less hostile voice said,

"Good luck." Then he vanished into smoke and flew down the corridor. Minami turned back to me, "Sorry, he is kind of a buzz kill." She said as she made

a dead pan expression. I shook of my last encounter and followed Minami to the lab.

Upon my arrival I took in the amount of machinery that was in the lab. I gawked at the amazing things that were going on in the lab. Still following

Minami, when we eventually got to the main office, Vegapunk made a gesture for me to sit and I took the offer very happily. I sat down and gave the

crutches back to Minami, who grudgingly took them.

"Minami, I would like to spend some time alone with Blink." Vegapunk pointed for the door and when she was about to reject two guards came from

both side, seized her, through her out and locked the door. As she flew I could hear her scream of disapproval.

I gave the Doctor a look of confusion. He shrugged and said, "Sadly she always does this."

I face palmed, Why didn't I guess that in the first place. My thoughts were interrupted when Vegapunk cleared his throat, " I believe I own you an

explanation. To start off, I will tell you why I decided to pick you. When watching your home town I noticed that you were the most eager to better

yourself in the world more than anyone else living there. I wanted to help you. Then when Akainue found out about the trades going on, I took the

opportunity by the throat and brought you here. Now I know that you endured some hard times coming here and I apologize. I now know never to

send a G-5 unit to pick anyone up again."

I leaned back in the chair and stretched. "So basically I would be dead if not for you?" I replied.

"Yes, well as you found out I had sent some marines to get some of your things before the town was destroyed. I had asked then to bring the

essentials but they only brought back some clothing. I am very sorry for anything else you may have lost."

I sighed, "Continue." He got up from his chair, and motioned for me to follow him. I got up and held on to the desk for support.

"Blink I think by now the gelatin should be working. You can stand now." I let go of the desk and to my surprise I could walk just fine. In fact my legs

didn't even feel heavy anymore

."Wow thanks Doc." I said as I jumped in the air.

"You're quite welcome." He said with pride. I followed him out of his office and into what looked like a training room. He stopped and pointed down,

when we reached a glass wall, "This is where I am going to train you. With your new legs you should be able to fall from any height without damaging

yourself. Now I'm going to be sending you down there for some test." He started to walk back into the office. When he did, the walls formed a small

box around me which carried me down.

When I reached the ground the wall recoiled into the ground revealing a large training field illuminated by enormous light bulbs all over the ceiling. I

stared in awe until I heard Dr. Vegapunk's voice booming loud on the speakers. "Blink, in this course I am going to have you jump off cliffs. Do not worry

you should be fine. I just want to know if you feel any pain when you land." I looked towards the office and yelled,

"Okay!" As soon as I had replied the area I was standing in morphed into an artificial mountain range.

* * *

Taaze time

* * *

I pretended to go limp and feigned defeat. In satisfaction, he threw me over his back to carry me. 'Wrong move.' I thought viciously. I had a knife

stowed in my boot. I didn't waste a second. Ten years of training under Grey Slab gave me the advantage I needed to be able to kill this huge brute.

I flung over him like a dancer and pulled my knife out, scoring him several times with my dagger along the face. It was obvious the brute hadn't been

expecting such a devilish trick. At first he stared at me blankly, wondering why blood was seeping into his eyes, and then his face turned into one of

hate, rage, and fear. A deadly combination. He rushed me recklessly, his guard down. I dodged him effortlessly and plunged my knife deep into his side,

resulting with an ear splitting roar. Blood spurted from his now open wound, as I'd just removed the knife.

He swiped at me with both hands folded and I jumped out of the way and onto a crate nearby. As I jumped onto the crate, I pushed myself off and

wrapped my legs around his neck. I twisted violently, but to no avail. Thinking quickly, he rammed his back against the crate. I groaned and clutched my

stomach - my breath had been blown out. He reached behind himself and grabbed wildly. His hand met my arm, and he pulled me out and slammed me

against the floor boards in one quick snapping motion. I could've sworn I heard a rib crack.

I wanted to lie down and forget the fight, but I knew if I attempted that I would die. I rolled over, coughing up blood. He grinned in satisfaction, (I must

say, it was a horrible grin, as several teeth were missing and his once jolly beard was now plastered onto his neck with blood.) "You made a bad move

lady!" He yelled as he charged me.

A quick rush of adrenalin fluctuated throughout my body. As he was about to bring his lumbering hands down on to my exposed chest, I rolled over and

he smashed through the floor boards. I quickly rose to my feet as he attempted to free his hands. I used this to my advantage, and ran forward,

thrusting the knife deep into his throat. He gurgled for a moment, and then a foamy mix of blood and saliva spew from his mouth and wound entry. He

staggered for a moment, managed to splutter, "You... you are different...". He crashed onto the floor, dead.

* * *

Blink again

* * *

I jumped. The fall was easily over 300 feet, but I trusted the Doctor. Nearing the ground I closed my eyes waiting for impact. When my feet crashed to

the floor I felt a shockwave of energy dispense throughout my body. Then everything went silent. I opened my eyes to see that i had made an

enormous crater in the ground. "Blink, are you alright?!" I heard Dr. Vegapunk's voice boom throughout the room in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine Doc, This thing is amazing!" I heard him laugh.

"You had me worried; now I'm going to make the jump higher."

I trained for another eight hours before the Doctor had me stop. The course had been difficult, but the training would be very valuable when I leave. I

walked towards the box that had brought me down here and awaited my ascent. When I arrived at the top, Vegapunk greeted me with a cup of wine.

"Good show. Now do you feel pain in your legs?"

I drank the wine, and then replied, "Only on the soles of my feet." "Well, that is to be expected, you are not wearing any shoes...were there, any shoes

in that box?" He questioned.

"Not that I could see."

"No worry, what shoe size are you?"

"Eleven, and I hate sandals." He chuckled, "Well, after I have Minami show you to your new room, I will send the base's shoe cobbler to you." I thanked

him and he smiled. He showed me out, and not to my surprise I saw Minami's cheery face waiting for me.

"So how's the training go?" She asked with intent.

"Good" I said unnerved.

"Ready to see your new room?" She twirled as she said.

"Sure"

"OK! Let's go!" She pulled my arm and started a light jog

. "Minami, I just jumped off of cliffs for eight hours straight. Can't we just walk?" She totally ignored my request and started moving even faster. I

noticed that there were other nurses helping people, who looked about as confused as I was when I'd first got here. I pulled Minami to a halt

"What was that for?" she whined.

"Minami, who are those other people?" I said pointing to around twenty men and woman.

"Oh them, well, you're part of a group of twenty-four people who are being tested on." I interrupted her,

"So that's what you meant by twenty-four, when you were talking to Smoker."

"Yup, you are all being tested on for different things. I'm glad I was paired up with you Blink. You had the most interesting testing plans."

"Thanks I guess."

"Anytime" she replied awkwardly. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

When we arrived, just outside my door the shoe cobbler was awaiting our return. He measured my foot and asked what type of shoe I wanted. If I

was going to be training through tough courses, I wanted something durable. So I told him a pair of boots, and just because, I had him make me some

non-slip, casual sneakers. Minami opened the door and I stepped in the room. Three of the walls were a deep crimson with black horizontal stripes

running through. The other was entirely made out of glass which confused me. Directly facing the door was a bed. Next to it was a dresser with the

boxes that Vegapunk gave me below it. I looked down and saw a small transponder snail, on the entirely black carpet floor. I turned to Minami, puzzled.

"Why is one of my walls made of glass?" I asked. "Because that way I can do my job as you nurse better!" I rolled my eyes and she said seriously,

"I need to watch you while you sleep to make sure nothing goes wrong!" I silently prayed that I would soon be leaving this place soon.

"Minami, I'm going to take a shower and you CANNOT come with me!"

"But!" she blurted out.

"No butts."

"Except mine?" she giggled. I stood there frozen for a second, until she said, "Oh man, I was just kidding!" A sigh of relief eased the pain in my head,

and she said, "I will see you tomorrow, Blink. Don't forget, I am always watching." She made a small salute and exited my room. I grabbed a towel from

the dresser and a change of clothes. Then I walked to the showers to rinse off the day. I nervously looked behind me to check if she was following.

I awoke the next day to a knock on the glass wall. I opened my eyes to reveal Minami waving a good morning hello and making some sort of gesture

with her hands. I guess that means it's time to get up. I slowly left the warm sheets, grabbed a shirt, and quickly put it on, putting my back to Minami

so she couldn't see my chest. I could have sworn I saw a look of disappoint cross her face as I turned around. I crossed the room and opened the door

and I was greeted by none other than Dr. Vegapunk himself, and my not so forgettable stalker/nurse/chaperone Minami.

"Good morning Blink." he said warmly.

"Good Morning, Vegapunk. So what's going to happen today?" I asked in great interest.

"Well first, I gave Minami some medicine to give you." I glanced over at Minami who was smiling sadistically. "And then around half past one I want you

in my office for some surgery I have planned for you."

The Doctor waved a goodbye and disappeared into the traffic. Minami invited herself in while holding a bottle. "Blink, would you sit here please?" She

pointed to my bed. I sighed for the fiftieth time since I had come to the base.

"Fine. What type of medicine is it today?" I said as I sat down, with my eyes closed (which were my first mistake.) As soon as I did, she pushed me

back and when I opened my mouth to scream, she stuffed some pills and water down my throat. I pulled myself to a sitting position and when I did it

cause the pills to get lodged in my throat. (Second mistake), I grabbed my throat, (third mistake) and was awarded with a huge slap on the back by

Minami. The pills slid down my throat with ease after she hit me. I gasped for air and a couple forced coughs erupted from my diaphragm.

"See it's not so bad Blink!" She chimed as she smiled.

"What the hell made you think pushing me to get me to take the medicine was a good idea!" I retorted, very angered with her. "I didn't" She giggled "I

just thought it was funny!" Of course, I sighed, of course it was funny.

As she beamed, I looked over at the clock on my wall, 11:30 it read. "Well we have some time to kill. Shall we get lunch?" I offered. Minami seemed to

get even happier at my proposal "Sure!"

We walked down to the mess hall. All the while she was humming this really annoying tune. "Minami." I said annoyed.

"Yes?" She inquired

"Stop humming." I commanded

"No" She pouted for a second then continued.

"Please?" She ignored my request and continued to hum but this time even louder.

After enduring the traffic and Minami's humming, we finally approached the mess hall. The walls were unkempt, stained, and dirty. The floor was even

worse. Almost every table was filled with hardy looking men. I scanned the room when I noticed a group of four people wearing a shirt that I also had

in my dresser. The shirt had the letter "V" and the number "24" printed on it. I nudged Minami who was engrossed in looking at the food spread buffet

style for the VIP's. She looked up at me annoyed, "What, I'm busy!" She exasperated in annoyance.

"Minami, who are they?" I asked while pointing to the small group of people.

* * *

Taaze's place

* * *

I stood for a moment, stunned. I'd actually taken down this fearsome warrior without sustaining any life-threatening injuries. Except I might've broken

a rib or two. I wasn't sure. I took a step, and instantly felt a jolt of pain run up my spine. Something was definitely out of place.

I very slowly, knelt down, and ran my fingers up and down my spine, carefully prodding each bone, making sure everything was in place. I felt an indent

where one of my vertebrae was usually sticking out. I tugged it. I gagged. The pain was so strong bile had gone up throat.

I thrashed around on the floor for a moment, all the blood rushing to my head. I grimaced, and slammed my back against the wall, pin straight, hoping

to relocate my vertebrae. Fortunately, it worked. Unfortunately, it hurt like hell.

I screamed in agony for nearly thirty-seconds before I finally fell to the ground, panting hard, desperately hoping it wouldn't pop back out for some

reason. I managed to pull myself up along the crate, gripping my back with my hand. I slowly stood up straight, allowing myself to cooperate with my

wounded body. Luckily no other injuries outstood among the scratches and bruises. I had to rest. At least the 'broken ribs' was just the pain in my

spine.

Broken ribs would've been a lot worse - I had no clue had to fix anything like that the mending of the back was just pure instinct and luck, along with a

whole lot of courage. Now, I had to scout the boat. It was pretty big, so it'd take me at least an hour to search every nook and cranny, searching for

some sign of struggle or attack. I was on the top deck, and the only living person I'd seen was the brute, who I'd just killed. Then I remembered the

dead marines, nailed to the wood. I gulped. I wouldn't have put it past the huge brute to have killed them.

I walked over to the huge dead body, and pulled my knife out of his neck, grimly wiping the blood off on his own jock strap.

I started exploring the ship. Wherever I went, I found more of the same: dead marines, tied to various places, totally dismembered and slashed up. No

other signs of intruders. Luckily I found a nice sized rowboat. I wasted no time in getting out of here - the place was giving me the creeps. I stocked up

the rowboat full with supplies, and nailed a tight tarp over the half of the boat filled with supplies, so they wouldn't fall out during a storm. I even

packed three extra oars just in case.

This time I would be prepared; I spent three hours installing a small tent on the rowboat, so as to protect myself from being seen by any creatures or

pirates. Hopefully they wouldn't check a single rowboat, or else I was out of luck, because I was sure I was going to see a few pirates along to the

calm belt, and eventually through the Grand Line. Finally, after nearly a whole day of prepping, I'd finished my small boat. I was going to set sail around

dawn so I could set my course.

* * *

Back to Blink

* * *

Minami squinted in the direction that I had pointed then turned to me. "Oh them, well they are part of the twenty-four."

I nodded then turned to her. "I'm going to go talk to them." As I started to walk towards them Minami pulled me back to her.

She shook her finger in my face and said, "No can do. They are all doing similar testing around the same time. While you, my friend need to not have

any contact with them." Before I could argue Minami shut me up by stuffing a piece of bread in my mouth. I spat out the intruder and ignored the stares

I was getting.

"Minami! Stop shoving things in my mouth!" I instantly regretted what I said as the whole cafeteria erupted into laughter at my comment. That was a

bad move on my part. Minami took full advantage of what I had just said, "Fine but tonight you're going to have to get a double treatment!" Now, that

made the few who weren't laughing erupted in a fit of hardy laughs. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read 12:30 It had taken an hour to get to the

mess hall. I might as well go to Dr. Vegapunk's office. I hurried out of the mess hall ignoring the yells I got, and headed in the direction of the lab.

I was alone for the most part of the trip. Occasionally seeing grunts in the halls whom I asked for directions. When I finally arrived I found and some

surgeons waiting for me.

I greeted them, "Hello, So what exactly is happening?"

Dr Vegapunk cleared his throat, "Blink, we are going to implant some artificial scales into your wrist, which should act as arm guards. This will allow you

to block oncoming attacks from swords or even bullets." It took me no time to realize the benefits of these enhancements and I eagerly asked for the

procedure to start.

I was led to a back room behind his office that looked much like the hospitable I was in before. They led me to a room behind the curtains and

instructed me to get changed into a hospitable gown they had supplied me with. I lied down and awaited the surgery. They placed a mask over my face

and told me to take deep breaths. As I did I felt myself fall victim to unconsciousness. I awoke rather lazily in a recovery unit.

I could barely move because my arms were strapped down to the bed. I scanned the room and noticed another person was here. That person had

his/her legs strapped down under a blanket.

I called out to whoever was there, "Hey you, can you hear me?" and to my surprise the person answered back in a feminine voice. "Yes I can."

"What's your name?" I asked now curious. "Nakina, what's yours?" she replied.

"Blink, so what happened to you?"

"They removed my legs and replaced them with artificial ones; Vegapunk said it would allow me to travel faster, longer, and without fatigue."

I thought about how that would be quite useful for transferring soldiers from one area to the next. Vegapunk was sure the creative type.

"So, Blink. What'd they do to you?" She asked.

"Well Vegapunk implanted artificial scales into my wrist to act as guards to block oncoming attacks, and the other day he reinforced my legs to allow me

to fall from high heights without damaging myself." I answered.

She seemed quite interested and asked how I got here. We made small talk for a while until a Nurse came by and took her away. Eventually, after long

sweet silence Minami came to the recovery room holding a gun. "Uh hey, Minami, what's with the gun?" I asked a little scared.

"Oh, nothing really. THINK FAST!" She yelled as she pointed the gun at me. I pulled my arms forward and broke the straps holding them back to protect

myself on impulse. When she shot, the bullet hit my wrist but bounced of leaving my arm unscathed.

"Good block!" She said with a smile.

"What the hell Minami! You could have killed me!" I yelled in hostility.

"Oh, pish-posh. you're okay, right?" She said with a hint of implement in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did Vegapunk send you?"

"Yeah He wants me to get you for some training. This time I'm going to be your trainer!" I inwardly screamed as she rushed at me, grabbed my bed and

pulled it through the doors.

We trained for many hours, her hitting my arms with knifes and swords, and shooting them with bullets. By the end, my arms felt sore from the harsh

treatment Minami had given them.

When I reported back to Dr. Vegapunk he was awaiting me with great news, "Blink I want to take you to see Ippon-Matsu, he is one of the greatest

weapon dealers I know. I have ordered a special weapon for you."

I was a little surprised but followed him to the town. It was bustling with noise when we arrived; traffic filled the streets making it almost impossible to

get anywhere. We were forced to push our way through the crowd just to get an inch. I had tried to get information on what the weapon was but

Vegapunk told me it was a secret.

After a long time we finally had come to our destination, which was, to my surprise not very lively. We opened the doors to the shop and walked in. I

took and inventory check and saw amazing swords all around, varying in shape and sizes. They all praised their creator in the intricate designs each

had. One could tell just by looking the blacksmith who had created these was a very proud man.

My thoughts were interrupted by Vegapunk's calls for me to introduce myself. I took a step forward and saw a rather small man who was balding

behind the counter, he wore a blue robe and tan sandals.

Vegapunk said, "Ippon-matsu it has been a while! I want you to meet a friend of mine." He turned to me I waved and introduced myself, "I'm Yon M.

Blink it's a pleasure to meet you."

The man scratched his rump uninterested and replied, "Yes, a pleasure. Now what could you want Vegapunk." Vegapunk smiled and said, "About the

weapon I requested you to get." The man seemed to lighten up at the comment. "Oh, so that's why your here. I expect you have the payment?"

Vegapunk replied, "Of course here it is all 90,000,000 berries."

He placed a bag full of money on the counter. Ippon immediately ran to the back. I turned to Vegapunk with an amazed expression.

"90,000,000 berry for a weapon!" He just smiled at me as Ippon came back up to the counter. He placed down a weapon covered in a tan blanket.

"This is a sharp and sturdy weapon, one of the best I have ever seen. I even had it appraised; it's called the Jigoku Kama o hikkurikaeshita. It was

classified as one of the O Wazamono Grade Swords," He unraveled the blade to reveal a scythe.

The handle had a spiky ball on the end and was black with a white flame that circled around the handle and grew lager into the blade fading to the tip.

The flame design was outline in a dark grey that shimmered in the light. I picked up the scythe, It was a lighter than it looked and sharp to the touch. I

traced the grey outline with my finger. It felt smooth yet it had strong vibrations coming from it. I slowly moved my hand down the handle until I found a

small button barely noticeable to the eye. When I pressed it, a small noise came from the handle as half of it detached, revealing a morning star hidden

within. I looked up at Ippon Matsu who only smiled.

"That there is a hidden weapon it should be easy to get out of a tight spot with that thing at your disposal. Notice the gray outline? That's Sea Prism." I

was amazed this blade could take down a logia type. I re attached the handle and covered the blade back up in the cloth. We said good-bye to Ippon

and left, heading back to the base.

* * *

_DUN, DUN, DUN. This is the first chapter of my book I have written in my head I hope you enjoy what me and my friend write. Until then Ta ta!_


End file.
